Bleed
by MissAtomicBomb89
Summary: Things happen for a reason. Well that's what I scream to myself every now and then. Jasper/OC- I Don't Own Twilight Just My Character.
1. Memories And Heartache

I've hurt myself today to see if I still feel- Hurt, Nine Inch Nails

I ran as fast as I could. My legs was going at supersonic speed, but I needed to be faster. I need to flee from the vampires that were coming up fast. I jumped from tree to tree in this damp forest, dodging the vampires with every breath, until I felt the pull.I lost my footing on the tree and fell to the forest floor. I grabbed my chest, as I got up. I haven't felt like this in a century, since he left me. My knees buckled from the pain and I growled. I turned around to see the vampires crouching waiting for my next move. My hand is still on my chest, and if I could cry, I would have from the pain. Yes, I'm in pain everyday, but never like this, not since he left me. Rain started to pour down, and lightening struck a tree. A vampire began to approach me.

"Don't come near me." I growled, getting in my crouching stance.

'This is it if I die, I'm not going out without a fight.' I thought to myself.

I had a nice life/undead life. I've loved and lost, and fought for the people I loved. I've fought everyday of my life, and I have to admit I'm getting tired of fighting. I wanted it to end. He was happy now, he doesn't need me, just life let me go.

The pain was throbbing in my chest so hard, I winced as the vampire came near me.

"Who are you?" He approached standing a couple feet from me, "Are you hurt, my leader is a doctor, he may help you?"

"I don't need your leader, I don't need anyone. I just need to get out of this territory, Now." I growled.

The stranger approached me with caution, and I saw him. My pain just throbbed more as I let out a sob. His face, his jagged battle scars, his features blasted as lightening flashed, lighting up the forest. I held my chest, and I fought ever inch with every nerve to just run and scream to the world that was my mate. Then I saw the girl behind him, she had her hand on my mate's back. I growled out of instinct, and stood up as still as I could. The memories were flashing through my brain from my human and undead past, were going so fast I was so dizzy.

"Peter told me that this was a bad idea, why didn't I listened to him.." I cursed myself. I looked down at the dirt, and just kicked it angrily almost it was the dirt's fault.

"You don't listen do you, Little One?" He said coming towards me.

"About as good as you do, Major." I snapped back, holding my chest, praying he couldn't sense I was in pain.

He came closer as the female seemed to fall back, with his steps. "I'm not going to hurt you, no one is gonna hurt you, come with me little one."

"I'll mess up your little home situation. I don't want you to be burden, Major." I said quietly, "I just wanna go back to Charlotte and Peter, even if it means that Peter will be gloating."

He came closer, standing directly in front of me. My now atrophied heart let a beat out for one moment. I was now standing in front of my mate. My heart. My major, who left me to Maria.

He held out his hand, "Come with me, please."

I felt dizzy and nausea if that's possible for a vampire, I felt it. The next thing I know I just collapsed, he caught me before I hit the ground. My old atrophied heart pounded out of my chest, as he cradled me, holding bridal style.

"I'm taking you back with me, Peter can gloat another time." He said quietly with authority.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Hmm." He said as he began to speed back.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of wolf territory." I said quietly and lights out.

I blacked out in my mate's arms.


	2. Bad Romance

You always come close, but this never comes easy- Taking Back Sunday

I opened my eyes to shining light.

"Good, Clementine you're up." The vampire with the platinum blonde hair smiled, "Oh, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded.

I got up still a little groggy from the black out, but it was welcomed. I haven't slept in 130 years, I yawned and stretched like a newborn.

"Am I okay, I guess you're the doctor or whatever Peter told me about?" I rambled.

"You seem to over exhausted yourself," He said walking towards me, "You need some rest and blood."

I took in my surrounding, this place was beautiful. Hard wood floors, expensive art filling the walls.

'Jasper got a nice place to live.' I thought to myself with a smile.

He deserved it. He deserved a wife that can provide the comfort he needed. He deserved everything, that I could not give him. I smiled sadly at the portrait of the family.

"I'm gonna go." I announced casually, its not like I wanted to run from the place. I just wanted to run screaming out of the place.

"Clementine, you don't always have to go. I'm sure Jasper would want you to stay, and we need to figure out why you blacked out like that." He said genuinely.

"Your kind is golden eyed, my Jasper doesn't need to be around me. He seems to be adjusting, he doesn't need another newborn fit. I'm set in my ways, I drink from humans." I reasoned, "Like you said I was over exhausted, I haven't hunted for the fear of being on the wolves' land. I'm 128 years old, and been a people drinker all of a 112 years of it. Can't stop the cycle, now."

I smiled weakly.

Carlisle looked at me with concern. " If you are worried about his state, you'll want to know he'll worry if I just let you go. He'll never forgive me if I let you go, and that's my son, I'm not going to do that to him"

"Jasper has everything he needs here. He seems better, he has a wife, a family, everything that I could not give him. I'm not gonna sit here and subject myself to anymore pain to see him with her. As much as I am happy for him, I'll be happier away from him." I spitted out, "He never needed me, so Doc, you don't have to let me go. I'll walk out by myself, and you can tell him it was my decision."

I began my nice and steady brisk, not 30 mile per hour walk, but human pace walk out the door, following down the stairs. Sadness began to slip into my emotions, and all I could say was, "I'm sorry."

Jasper was waiting on me down the stairs. His stance was determined and angry. I walked past him, not batting an eye, looking for the nearest exit.

"Look at what you're doing," my mind screamed out at me, and I stopped in the middle of the room that must of been the family area. My heart began to thump and stutter, the atrophied piece of trash started to hurt a few moments, I felt his arms wrap around me from the back.

"Soldier, stop fighting." He murmured.

"I've fought my entire life with and without you, why should I stop now?" I said angrily, but not moving. He had me at a place if I made the wrong move, off with my head. Even though I know he would not, it was a precaution I wasn't ready to risk.

"Little soldier, I left so you could live." He said quietly, "I knew you'd be okay."

I turned around to see his golden eyes, his arms still steady around me.

"You are suppose to be my mate. You are my purpose for surviving." I said looking into his golden eyes, "Why do you think I'd be okay without you? I know you are okay without me, maybe I am not your mate, maybe my atrophied heart is just reminding me what I am missing out on."

He growled angrily but held me steady, " Don't ever doubt that I am your mate again," he said in a quiet steady, yet deadly voice.

"You fucking left me," I pushed him into the piano right behind him. " You fucking left me."

A audience came to attend, as Jasper and I stood in a Mexican Stand off. His eyes was pitch black, and I know it was he could do to rane his emotions back.

Everyone stared in disbelief as him and I just stared at each other, waiting on each other's next move.

"You are my mate, act like it." He said with finality.

"Does a mate leave you with a heartless bitch that would kill you if you looked at her crooked." I said angrily, "Does a mate forget about you and starts fucking some pixie?"

He stepped closer to me, his induced fear had me scared stiff as I just stood there, almost waiting for him. The tug in my heart was just bleeding as he circled around me, eyeing me. The confrontation to this length, he was the Major, and I was fucked.

" Don't assume. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." Major was in mode, "You are my mate, and you are staying until I deem that you are well enough to leave."

"If you wanna leave then, you can." Major said quietly," Until then, don't step foot out of this house."

He left in a flash. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I was at a loss of words. I just collapsed onto the floor, and I just wanted to die.


	3. Lost In You

'I Just Wanna Break You Down So Badly In The Worse'- Taking Back Sunday

I sat in the kitchen, drinking O negative that Carlisle got from the hospital for me. Esme sat in front of me, smiling at my now ended thirst.

"So how did you two meet?" She inquired shyly.

"A long, long, long story." I smiled, then a young girl came to my attention, staring at me curiously.

She came and sat by Esme.

"Grandma, who is this?" She asked.

"Reneesme this is Clementine, Clementine is Jasper's friend." Esme introduced her to me.

"Reneesme, what a beautiful name..to go along with a beautiful little girl." I smiled.

"You are beautiful, too Clementine." She handed the complement right back to me.

I looked at Esme, I couldn't help the curiosity, not that I cared or not, "This isn't a immortal child, is she?"

"No, her mother had her before she turned. You'll meet Bella when she comes in from visiting her father." Esme smiled looking down at her Granddaughter.

"You broke my piano." The child accused, "But that's okay, Uncle Jasper will buy me a new one, he promised."

"I didn't break your piano, hun. Your uncle did." I smiled uncomfortably, hating to placing the blame on Jasp, but hey if the shoe fits. The child smiled, and said " He said you'd say that."

"Creator knows best." I muttered more to myself, than anything else,

Esme chimed in, " Will you like to see your room, well during the duration of your stay and perhaps a tour." She smiled, trying to dazzle me into saying yes.

"Esme, stop trying to dazzle me, of course I will, I haven't a choice." I smiled.

"Yay, house tour," Reneesme smiled running at vampire speed to my side, "Grandma, I wanna show Clementine the house, too." The child grabbed my hand. Her warmth startled me, but it was inviting, not inviting in a ' I wanna suck your blood,' way. It reminded me of my human days. My Sunkist skin in the Texan sun, with Jasper at my side, making our way to the church where we eventually said our vows. My atrophied heart started to beat at the memory, sadness came flooding to me. I took a deep breath and let go of the child's hand.

Esme looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I said trying to smile, looking down at the child, " Now for the grand tour."

They took me from room to room, the vampires that I haven't met yet looked at me with murderous glares. I crouched slowly, and then I felt Jasper crouching in front of me with blinding speed.

"Rosalie, Emmett if you can't feel anything nice, don't feel anything at all." He said sternly sending a heavy dose of fear towards them. Esme, Reneesme, and I was shielded from the attack. I felt him coming into his revered Major mode, that legends were only mere recollections of what he was capable of.

"Esme, take Reneesme somewhere safe before this gets out of hand." I whispered to Esme. She nodded, and grabbed Reneesme after I promised her we will finish the tour later. The next thing I know the Pixie was standing between Jasper and the other vampires that wanted to murder me. Her hands was on his face.

I growled out of instinct, and my heart just tore apart. I don't know what my face looked like but the female vampire that wanted to kill me, had this sympathetic look on her face. I began to take a step back, and was about to be on my heels running as fast as I could out of that house. Jasper turned around, with the face that mirrored mine. His was torn apart just as I was.

"Clem.."

I stopped him, " I just came to check on you, like I always did. I didn't expect to get caught or seeing you with her.." My breath became so shallow. I looked up into his eyes, and then all the sudden I had this flash back of his face when he was human. He was in his Confederate uniform and he had the same look. He must was about to leave. His forest green eyes, shown darker when he was sad. Just like his eyes was now, a storm between amber and black. He gently grabbed me and held me to his chest. I felt all his love and remorse.

"Let me take you to your room." He said quietly. The crowd let us by, as he guided me with me still on his chest. Practically carrying me, but my feet was still on the floor. It was an awkward dance, he was leading those few feet to my door.

He opened the door to my bedroom with all our relics. I stared in awe as I saw the replica to our bedroom. He closed the door as I stood in the middle of the room.

"I asked Esme to do this, when you get ready to come and stay, then this would be ours." He said quietly letting a tinge of his accent come out. The royal blue comforters and the yellow walls, was the perfect shade. I laid on the bed, and looked at the ceiling.

"Major, this couldn't be ours." I laughed a little psychotically, but this situation would make even a vampire a little crazy, " I'm not staying here for an extended length of time, especially after that little display. If you want her, go to her." The next thing I know he was on top of me straddling my legs. His amber eyes turned to black.

"I've always wanted you." He roared, "Do you know why they were ready to pounce on you? Let me answer that question, we all know collectively about at this time, you will come to wherever I am and spy on me. But will never come any closer.."

"For decades, I said ' She'll come, she'll feel the pull.' And guess what?" Jasper got within an inch of my face.

"What?" I whispered.

"You never came." He said quietly, as he got off of me and sat on the bed. His voice was so solemn and sad, I didn't know if he was projecting or not.

"I saw you with that pixie." I said quietly, "I didn't want to ruin your new life, you deserve this more than anyone."

"My life isn't complete without you." He said looking at me dead in the eye.

"There isn't any room for me in this life, Jasp." I whispered getting up off the bed, straddling his lap.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch you with her," I said looking into his eyes, gently grabbing his face. His hands found my sides gently holding me on his lap as we sat there just searching each other's eyes. I pressed my lips against his forehead, he buried his head in my chest, just holding me. I laid my head on his forehead. We sat there for hours it seemed. We were totally content just sitting there not saying a word.

Then it dawned on me, "Why do they hate me?" I said breaking the silence.

"The pain it caused me." He murmured in my chest.

My atrophied heart crushed itself within itself, hearing the conviction in his heart. He stared up at me, "You feel it too."

I nodded.

"I feel it everyday." I whispered.

He got up, putting me down. As I stood there, he got down on one knee.

"I'll promise you this, you stay here. Alice will go away. She's just a companion anyway. She will leave me alone. I will be at your beck and call. I'll never leave you behind, never again." He promised.


End file.
